Children of the Fae
by RogueFreedom890
Summary: Crescent and Lyra were just normal 17 year old girls who were nearly finished high school when suddenly they are thrown into the world of the supernatural filled with vampires, werewolves, angels, demons, shape shifters and much more. There life's are turned upside down as they meet new friends and enemies as they try to discover their new powers. Long-Term Hiatus. Being Revamped
1. Chapter 1 - A Story Unfolds

Chapter 1 - A Story Unfolds

Inhuman battle cries rang out through the dark sky from the direction of the deep, forboading woods. The shimmer of light from the moon overhead brought to life the battle down below in a large clearing directly undeneath the moons ever-watching eyes. Human like figures moving faster than humanly possible danced about different types of creatures, bears trying to claw through the black blurs and hawks swooping down from above, none of these animals or the rest of their armada were doing any damage to the blood thirsty beasts, and some losing their lifes in the process.  
Albeit interesting these animals weren't the stars of the show, that prize went to the abnormaly large wolves ripping of heads and limbs of the red-eyed demons. In a far corner, near the tree-line of the clearing, a young girl with flowing shadow-like hair and glowing cobalt eyes with a ring of gold kneeled, tears cascading down her petite yet cut face. Soft whispers escaped her mouth as she held onto a girl with beautiful chocolate hair that was now coated in a layer of dirt and dried blood, her own blood which was flowing freely from two puncture wounds in her neck. Her once bright hazel eyes now dim and lifeless, her body stiff as small sobs shaked her form.  
"Lyra" the teary-eyed girl breathed, "please don't leave" ,she took a moment to inhale before she continued her plea to no-one in particular. "Please, you cant leave me all alone. This was all my fault, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry".The dying girl, who also had tears streaming down her blood coated face, smiled up at the shifter and mouthed 'it wasn't your fault. Goodbye Crescent Arcana'. And with that she closed her eyes and her chest stopped rising. Crescent could only stare down at her dead friend as she began a soft whisper. "Lyra?" Her words began to increase in volume everytime she said that one name. "Lyra? Lyra?! LYRA!"

Now you must be wondering how we got to this point, and if you want to know the answer then we will have to start at the beginning...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 2 - The Calm Before the Storm

"Hey Lyra." I call out to my friend who is standing just outside of the school Nightshade has been my best friend since primary school and we became very close because she is just as crazy as I am. "Where have you been! We are going to be late now!" She replies. This always happens. We rush through the crowd of teenagers and run up the wing stairs two at a time. As we step through the door into registration we see our other friend, Katia, sitting blowing bubbles with her gum. "Guys where have you been, you nearly missed regi." She calls out to us. I rub the back of my neck and laugh nervously as we take our seats next to her as I reply with a "hi Kat."  
The three of us live in a small town in the south of scotland and go to a fairly big high school, Lyra and I are both 17 and Katia is just three months away from that age. We go through the day as we always do, go to class, moan about said class and do some crazy stuff that would make people assume we're insane. Lyra and I are what Kat would describe as 'crazy buggers'.  
"Hey guys, did you hear about that guy that died the other day?" Katia asks us at lunch. Lyra responded with a simple 'no' but before she could say anymore Kat jumped in with as much energy as a kid hopped up on sugar. "Well apparently this dude was found dead in his home laying in a pool of his blood with two holes in his neck!" Lyra just stares at her and I listen to her more intently with curiosity gleaming in my eyes. "Not this again" Lyra mutters. Katia just replies "vampires. So, opinions?" My eyes glaze over as I process this new information and I become oblivious to the conversation going on next to me. "You have got to be kidding me." Lyra states simply. "The supernatural is out there!" Katia exclaims. "So whats next, big foot is real. Come on Kat, you can't be serious!" Katia's glare hits Lyra right in the heart as she flinches a bit from the intensity. "Lyra, I just can't understand how you can deny it! You even admitted that you believe in ghosts!" Lyra lets out a long sigh as she replies "Yes, I believe in ghosts but that is all, no supernatural crap. Just ghosts, thats it." Katia was going to respond but was cut off by the school bell ringing. I snap out of my daze and the three of us walk to class and finish off our school day. By the end of the day Lyra and Katia had apologized to each other and we split up and went to our own homes.

We had no idea that that would be the last time we would speak to Katia.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lightning Strikes

Quote of the Day ~ "If you can imagine it, you can achieve it; If you can dream it, you can become it. - William Arthur Ward

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Chapter 3 - Lightning Strikes

We heard about it the next day on the news. Katia Windsburn, age 16, was found dead in her home drained of her blood, save for a small pool which surrounded her cold, dead corpse. Lyra and I were distraught, we didn't go to school, didn't eat and stopped communicating with our friends and family. Occasionally we would go to each other's homes just to sit in silence or to cry in each other's company. We were like that for the few days up until the funeral which was in July. It was fairly small considering Katia's popularity in school. It turned out that her parents only allowed her closest friends and family to attend. The attendees were the three of our families. The funeral was an hour long at max and as everyone began to file towards the black limos through the pouring rain I asked my parents to go on ahead as I paid my last respects. It was as if the heaven was crying.  
I was alone. Physically and mentally, even though I had Lyra. I stood alone in the deafening rain and, now that I think back to it was a good thing for I certainly did not wish for anyone to see what happened, I was so consumed by my grief and anger that I didn't notice the stubborn tears that streaked my face, or how the wind suddenly rose in strength to the lengths that it pulled my wet hair from its braid and whipped it across my face and flicked my eyes. And I certainly did NOT notice the ominous black and purple aura that spun around me like fire as I screamed and cried for my lost friend.

~~~~~5 days after funeral~~~~~

I'm not sure if we are getting better our worse. It's been five days since the funeral and, Lyra and I have to admit that we almost forgot about her. The morning of the fourth day we went to her house blatantly ignoring the facts we had, that she was long gone, and most people who looked at it would think that we wanted to cause her parents harm, but they were very understanding. When we went and asked is she was coming out her mother just told us what we already knew and pulled us into a bone crushing hug, but by this point we had already cried all the tears we had.

~~~~~19 days after funeral~~~~~

We finally decided to go into school, and to say it was terrible was an understatement. We hated it. All those pitying glances when they think we're not looking, and the teachers certainly didn't help. We knew they were just trying to help by going easy on us or by giving is less work but we didn't want that, we wanted the work to distract us. As we continued through the day we saw some kids look at us as if they were scared, and near the end of the day we figured out why and really who wouldn't be even a little frightened. It was the dead look in our eyes. Our normally bright eyes had taken on a dull hue. The first day back at school was miserable and so was the next so we just decided to stay of the rest of the week.  
Eventually we noticed how quickly that week turned into a month and we realized that we would never go back.

~~~~~41 days after funeral~~~~~

Leaves and ferns brushed against my ankles as I ran through the forest, the canopy above blocking out most of the sun's rays. Lyra and I decided to have a race to clear our heads after a whole day of brainstorming ways to make Katia's murderer suffer. But as I ran through our well worn path through the forest I began to SEE things. Not in the way you are thinking of but it was as if I was just seeing the world for the first time. Everything was beautiful. I could see the world in crystal clarity and not just my sight but the smells! The smell of pines as I tread on fallen leaves, the morning dew hanging off the branches. It was glorious and when I finally made it to the designated finish line with a smile on my face I noticed I was alone which was peculiar because Lyra is far more athletic than me. I was in the small clearing for roughly 30 seconds before she eventually arrived striding towards the centre with all the smugness she could gather and as she opened her hazel eyes her jaw dropped instantly. "What?! But how?!" Lyra exclaimed, i was just as shocked but I managed to hide it. "I don't know maybe you're just getting rusty" I replied. I never spoke with her about my heightened senses but she did have doubts about my athletic capability, she claimed that I cheated. We continued our banter as we walked towards our climbing tree that we hung around at and as we continued our pointless talk we were completely oblivious top the fact that this would be the start of a whole line of weird and wonderful powers.

~~~~~102 days after funeral~~~~~

In the past 2 months over 30 people have either went missing or have been found dead in ditches our alleyways. It started with a few missing people every few weeks but everyone just assumed that they had went out partying and feel asleep but as the days passed by the theory was thrown out the window, especially when people started turning up dead. But not the missing people just random citizens who were not connected in any way. The only thing that connected them was the way they died. 2 puncture wounds to the neck. When Lyra and I heard the news it was as if our hearts had froze.  
'He' was back.  
But what we didn't know was that the killer wasn't a he but an it.

~~~~~126 days after funeral~~~~~

We searched tirelessly through the internet trying top fine something top help us find the killer, we went to libraries searching for something in the past that motivated him but the only thing in common we came up with was a single word with many different tasks on it. Vampires. Lyra and I just laughed it off thinking it was crazy because vampires don't exist. But as the weeks went on and more people came up missing and dead we desperately searched for something else, some slither of information to even gives us a glimpse of this killer but the only thing we came up with was the same thing we had been getting for the past month. Vampires. We still thought it was stupid or crazy but the more bodies that piled up the more we began to believe it.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

AN: Ha bet you didn't expect one of these. I just thought about how I don't normally do these stop I just want to clarify some things: 1. The first chapter was supposed to be like how some movies show a big moment in the future then skip back to the beginning to see how everything happened.

2\. This chapter has a load of time skips but if was to show how me and Lyra are tirelessly looking for answers

And 3. I am going to put a quote at the top of every chapter from now on.

Thanks for your kind reviews :3

~RogueFreedom~


	4. Long-Term Hiatus

Sorry guys, this story is in ashes in my brain, I know a few of you have enjoyed it but i just dont like how i have started it. I ain't that good at dialogue but i am great at describing scenes and scenarios so me and my co-writer Rackel have decided to stop and restart, working together to write it instead of alternating chapters. She is brilliant at dialogue so we are gonna take our time in writing it out next time, although it may be awhile before it comes out 'cause i have Harbingers of the End and Face your Fears to update. I also have to revamp Reincarnation of Crescent Moon which i have already started (will most likely go by a different name) and school, i am in my third year at highschool so i am worrying about my deeper learning classes, exams and then my career choices. DO NOT FEAR! I'm not leavin' Fanfiction. In fact i am gonna try and be on a bit more by writing loads at the weekends so i can just come on and upload. I thank you all for your support for this story and hope you will stick around for the remake. See Ya'll later! :3


End file.
